


Comfort

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: Hannibal gives Will what he needs.A light dom/sub drabble I found on my computer that I wrote a while ago.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> To Dena for being so supportive of me lately and giving me online pets when I need them. <3

“Are you ready to begin?” Hannibal asked, sitting behind his desk in his study.

Will nodded.

“Safeword?”

“Teacup.”

“Disrobe,” Hannibal ordered, relaxing into his chair.

Will obeyed, unhurriedly removing every piece, taking the time to fold all of the clothes and placing them on the end table.

Hannibal waved the now naked man over to him, observing him as he moved. When he stopped in front of him, Hannibal pointed to the cushion on the floor. “Kneel.” 

Will gracefully fell to his knees, keeping his head tilted down. His eyes slipped closed as Hannibal pushed his fingers into his curls, petting him.

“Would you like something particular?”

“Just this,” he whispered, hesitantly dropping his head forward until his brow was resting on Hannibal’s knee. The hand continued moving in slow strokes, soothing him. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but when Will felt himself falling more toward sleeping than relaxing, he raised his head, dislodging the fingers in his hair. He looked up, eyes barely open as he met Hannibal’s gaze.

Hannibal slid his hand down the side of Will’s face and cupped his chin. Hannibal gave a gentle smile, one Will had never seen anywhere outside of their time together like this. “Let’s go to bed, darling.”

Will rubbed his face against Hannibal’s hand in a nod.


End file.
